Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps
by TLN
Summary: Elle est terminée, et je rends à Shakespeare ce qui appartient à Shakespeare. Il a inventé la comédie romantique moderne. Deux couples d'amis, des complots amoureux, de l'humour, des conflits. Et souvent de la musique. Gotta luv it.
1. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

**Ain't no Sunshine When she's Gone...  
**

**Je suis toujours sur "How about some troubles", no worries. Mais j'avais envie de tenter une petite fics plus spirituelle -si on peut dire. Alooooors, le thème? Une chanson, un moment. Le tout avec une rétrospective des sentiments de qui on sait. Ca peut être lui, ou elle, ils entendent une chanson et, se remémorent des instants... Bref, introspection story :p  
Ca commence avec "Ain't no Sunshine when she's gone", de Bill Withers (vous pouvez trouver le live sur youtube). Et Booth. Pour les non anglophones, ça signifie "Le ciel de brille plus lorsqu'elle est partie". Ce chapitre se passe après Santa in the Slush, le 31 décembre... Of course.  
Je continuerai cette fic quand je tomberai sur une chanson qui m'inspirera, donc ce sera ponctuel. Quand au nouveau chapitre de HAST, il sera prêt avant la fin de l'année, il est déjà moitié écrit. Gros biz à tous, et bonnes fêtes!!!**

* * *

Je déteste les fêtes de fin d'année. Pas parce que je suis seul, ni parce que je suis dans un bar miteux. Uniquement parce que... Et puis merde. Je suis seul. Bon, aucun moyen de me plaindre, j'avais des occasions de me retrouver ailleurs. Le harcèlement téléphonique d'Angela pour que les rejoigne au Jeffersonian, l'invitation de Rebbecca -shoking, that one- j'aurais pu me bouger. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? Non, j'aime être seul. Je vais méditer, c'est ça. Méditer. Une petite rétrospective de mon année à combattre le crime? Héroique? check. Efficace? check. Je suis pas tellement allé à l'église... Je devrais peut-être... Naaah, j'ai trop bu. Ah...

"Eh, uh... mademoiselle? Vous pouvez me resservir un... Merci."

La serveuse l'observe comme une proie facile; vraisemblablement saoul, très beau gosse... Un morceau de choix. Comme il y en a souvent à cette époque de l'année. Prête à lui servir la rengaine usuelle, elle affiche un sourire qui le met mal à l'aise:

"Dure soirée? Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme vous fait dans ce bar aujourd'hui?"

Reflexe, il la détaille avec un regard involontairement lubrique. Puis, avale une gorgée de whiskey en se rendant compte qu'il a dû en boire une quantité astronomique pour être aussi anesthésié.

"Je passe le temps."

Elle acquiese, ignorant les demandes de ses autres clients.

"Personne avec qui le passer?"

Il sourit, avale une autre gorgée. Est-ce que j'ai l'air à ce point désespéré? Je suis bien, je suis seul avec moi-même, moment idéal pour...

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
it's not warm when she's away.**_

Il tourne la tête vers les enceintes qui diffusent soudainement cet air de blues qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années. Chier. Qu'est-ce qui me prends? Concentre toi sur la jolie serveuse Seeley. Un autre sourire, celui qu'il ne reserve qu'à celles qu'il tient à charmer.

"Pas ce soir non."

Elle lui sourit encore. Et cette saleté de chanson qui ne s'arrête pas... Elle s'apprête à lui sortir une réplique toute faite, drague de base. Certaine que ça sera simple avec lui. Mais il ne l'écoute plus.  
_**  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and she's always gone too long  
anytime she goes away. **_

Il ne la regarde plus. Il fixe l'enceinte comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi elle est partie, uh? Elle avait besoin de partir? S'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans...

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un?"

Cette fois, son air pathétique ne trompe personne. Il regarde la serveuse comme si elle venait de lui faire une révélation. Je suis seul. D'habitude elle est là. Elle aurait été là si elle n'était pas partie à l'autre bout du monde. Pff, si elle était là elle me corrigerait en me disant que le Pérou est géographiquement plus blah blah blah. Elle me manque.  
Il sourit encore, tente de se redonner une contenance:

"Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire."

Pourquoi je la drague? J'ai même pas envie. __

Wonder, this time where she's gone,  
wonder if she's gonna stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home,  
anytime she goes away.

Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Elle ne m'a même pas appelé. Elle a peut-être trouvé un latino aux dents ultra blanches... Eh, get a grip, toi aussi tu es en charmante compagnie, non? En effet, la jolie serveuse ne le quitte plus du regard, même lorsqu'elle doit aller servir d'autres clients.

"Je m'apelle Maggie, et vous?"

Il soupire, termine son verre.

"Seeley."

Si elle m'appelait et qu'elle se demandait ce que je fais ici avec... machine, uh... Maggie? Eh, arrête, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. C'est pas parce qu'elle t'a coincé sous une branche de gui; uniquement pour son père, cela dit en passant que... Elle s'est aggripée à moi, non? Je sais ... Je sais que si Caroline n'avait pas été là. Tss, saleté de bureau avec ses baies vitrées. Wow eh STOP. C'est mal. Mal, mal mal. Elle l'a dit elle même, c'était totalement platonique. Comme embrasser son frère. Mouais, si elle l'embrasse comme ça, j'aurais des raisons de l'arrêter pour... Bref. Je devrais quand même passer à l'église.

_**  
And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, hey I ought to leave the young thing alone, **_

Mais j'ai pas envie de la laisser, je l'ai déjà laissée trop souvent. Avec de vrais connards, des lavettes qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de la chance qu'ils ont de l'avoir. Bon sang c'est pas possible... Aller concentre toi. Sourire charmeur, un autre verre et au pire des cas tu te reveilleras demain matin sans te rappeler de son nom. C'est quoi déjà? Ah oui, Maggie.  
Elle lui désigne l'horloge lorsqu'elle revient vers lui, il le prend comme une invitation. Et il n'a pas tort.

"Bientôt minuit."

Il acquiese. Bientôt minuit. Et je suis seul. Bientôt minuit et elle n'est pas avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait? Elle dit toujours oui à tout. Je l'aurais emmenée dîner, on aurait loué des vidéos? Mmmh... Oui. Et puisqu'elle a utilisé l'excuse de Noel pour m'embrasser, j'aurais pu utiliser l'excuse du nouvel an. Only fair, no? Elle m'aurait cassé le bras et on aurait terminé la nuit aux Urgences. Ca aurait été cool. __

But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home,  
anytime she goes away. 

Je suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est juste qu'on a des habitudes. Je veux dire... Je pourrais très bien avoir trouvé la femme de ma vie avec cette Mary, Annie ou uh, oui... Maggie. Oui, nan. Enfin, je pourrais passer au moins une nuit sympa. Et j'ai pas envie. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus fait ça? Angela a raison. On est un simulacre de couple, le sexe en moins. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Non. Si. Putain, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un fou. Je suis une vraie loque depuis qu'elle est partie. Quand est-ce qu'elle revient?  
Maggie le rejoint à nouveau et, elle sait désormais qu'il ne sera pas pour elle. Elle sourit avec sympathie maintenant. Plus la chanson avance, plus il semble proche des larmes. Elle en a vu de pires, mais lui, la touche. Elle pose sa main sur son avant bras, comme le ferait toute âme charitable:

"Elle va revenir, pas vrai?"

Il sourit -oui, proche des larmes, définitivement.

"Oui. Bientôt..."

Elle acquiese.

"Appelez là."_**  
**_

J'ai l'air désésperé. Mais je ne l'appelerai pas. Pas question. Si elle voulait de moi elle appelerait.

_**  
Anytime she goes away, anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away... **_

Il n'a aucune idée de comment son portable s'est retrouvé à son oreille. Il se souvient juste avoir payé, être sorti après avoir remercié Maggie. Ca sonne. Réponds, réponds, réponds.

"Hey Bones, c'est moi. Bonne année."

_**End chapter 1**_


	2. Keep on tryin'

**Keep on Tryin'**

__

Mais je suis en feu lol!! J'en profite ce souar parce que demain je dois rédiger un essay sur Frederick Douglass (pendant un babysitting, tout un sport) qui est un homme admirable, je vous encourage à lire sa bio. Un ancien esclave qui a beaucoup fait pour l'abolition, parmi d'autres. Bref, je suis in love avec tout ça. Et aussi avec une chanson que j'arrête pas d'écouter depuis hier. Je me suis repassé "The Man in the Concrete" (or somethin' lol) et... Je suis fan de Poco. Donc, aujourd'hui? "Oh yes I'll... keep on tryin', I'm tired of cryin'..." Parce que HH et ses potes auraient pas pu choisir de meilleure chanson pour ces deux là. Alors j'ai choisi de l'utiliser un peu plus qu'ils ne l'ont fait.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, evidemment; et j'espère que cette impro vous plaira -je l'ai pas encore écrite là, je m'apprête à le faire après cette preface :p Je me prends pour Walter Scott mmh...

* * *

C'est la première fois que je suis impatiente de rentrer. C'était quand la dernière fois exactement que j'étais partie aussi longtemps? Deux ans? Ca passe vite. Deux ans... Ca fait deux ans que je le connais. Non, perds cette habitude, ne vas pas si vite en besogne. Il déteint sur moi. C'est atroce. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a appelée en pleine nuit -minuit d'accord, c'est pareil- que je dois me mettre à penser que... Penser quoi d'abord? Il n'y a rien à penser. Il était seul, j'étais seule, et comme toujours quand on est seuls on préfère être seuls ensembles. Anthropologiquement c'est un reflexe de préservation; rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Est-ce que je lui manquais? Non. Il était triste. Il avait l'air triste.  
Elle essaie de se relaxer, ferme les yeux et branche son MP3. L'avion va bientôt décoller et de longues heures se préparent à défiler dans un espace confiné, avec pour seul compagnon ses pensées. Et elles sont agitées depuis quelques jours. Un simple coup de fil et... Non, stop Tempe. Rien. Rien du tout.  
Elle appuie sur "random", histoire de jouer la surprise. Angela lui a encore rempli d'un tas de chansons provocantes, dégoulinantes chantées par des artistes dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler. Mais en bonne anthropologue, elle est toute prête à découvrir de nouvelles cultures... Oh nan, Ange...

__

I've been thinkin' 'bout  
_**All the times you told me  
**__**You're so ful of doubt  
**__**You just can't let it be  
**__**But I know  
**__**If you keep comin' back for more  
**__**Then I'll keep on tryin'  
**__**Keep on tryin'**_

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai raconté cette histoire? C'était insignifiant. Elle s'est encore fait des films à propos de ... d'une soirée de plus au Diner avec lui. Est-ce qu'on a partagé plus que d'habitude ce soir là? C'était il y a des mois. Depuis... On a partagé plus que ça. Dans ce Diner, toujours. Toujours cet endroit. J'aime cet endroit. C'est ça qui me manque. Le Diner. Et lui... La manière dont il se penche vers moi pour me murmurer des inepties, pour me faire rire. Il y arrive toujours. Avant lui je ne riais plus.

_**And I've been drinkin' now  
**__**Just a little too much  
**__**And I don't know how  
**__**I can get in touch with you  
**__**Now there's only one thing  
**__**For me to do, that's to  
**__**To get home to you**_

J'ai envie de rentrer pour le retrouver. Pas seulement parce qu'il a pensé à moi, pas seulement parce que ce stupide baiser m'obsséde plus qu'il le devrait. Parce qu'il me manque. J'ai envie de me disputer avec lui à propos de fétichisme, de Dieu, de salades transgéniques ou des Schtroumphs. Et il peut compter sur moi pour ne jamais lui avouer ça. Si je lui disais qu'il me manque il se mettrait à sourire comme il le fait toujours quand il est content de lui, j'ai horreur de ça.

_**And I feel so satisfied when  
**__**I can see you smile  
**__**I want to confide in  
**__**All that is true, so I'll  
**__**Keep on tryin' i'm  
**__**Through with lyin'  
**__**Just like the sun above  
**__**I'll come shinin, trough**_

D'accord. Peut-être que j'aime ça. Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi irrationelle? C'est une chanson. Composée alors que je n'étais même pas née. Angela, je te déteste; pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça? Tu savais que j'allumerais cette saleté et que je ruminerais pendant tout le vol, pas vrai? Tu sais quoi? Je vais te prouver que tu as tort. Il n'y a rien entre Seeley Booth et moi. Nous sommes professionels, des partenaires, amis. Et tes tentatives resteront vaines parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus. Notre relation se résume au café; on se voit au Diner, on se dispute à notre table pendant qu'il mange une part de tarte et chacun rentre chez soi. Et je ne pense absolument pas à lui jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme; jamais. Je n'attends pas avec impatience le lendemain pour le revoir. Comme je ne suis pas en train de penser à lui, comme ça m'est égal qu'il soit là ou pas à l'aéroport. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait quand il m'a appelé, pas vrai? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas le temps... J'espère qu'il pourra dîner avec moi ce soir.

_**Oh yes I'll  
**__**Keep on tryin', I'm  
**__**Tired of cryin'  
**__**I got to find a way  
**__**To get on home to you**_

Ce n'est pas comme si on ne partageait pas un passé. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble; et tout le monde sait que des expériences traumatisantes ont le pouvoir de créer un sentiment d'appartenance à une tribu, un genre. On appartient juste à la même tribu. Une tribu à deux. Ca n'a rien de romantique. Il me comprend c'est tout. C'est comme s'il était ma maison... Je suis chez moi avec lui; parce qu'il sait. Il sait tout de moi. Ca me fait penser que j'ai oublié de changer mes mots de passe sur mon ordinateur... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais choisir qu'il ne connaisse pas? Il m'enérve. Comme quand il termine mes phrases; est-ce que je fais ça avec lui? Jamais. Rarement... Oui je le fais sans arrêt, mais uniquement pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pff Tempe, si tu devais lui rendre tout ce qu'il t'a apporté tu en aurais pour un siècle.

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout  
**__**All the times you held me  
**__**I never heard you shout  
**__**The flow of energy was so fine  
**__**Now I think I'll lay it on the line  
**__**And keep on tryin'  
**__**To get home to you**_

Cette chanson est nulle. En plus c'est faux, ce n'est pas "toutes les fois" où il m'a tenue dans ses bras. C'est arrivé combien? A la mort de ma mère, à chaque fois que je me suis fait larguer ou que j'ai découvert que mon petit ami était un psychopathe, quand mon frère a failli se faire assassiner, quand mon père s'est fait arrêter... Totalement consistant. Des instants tragiques. En tant qu'ami il a agit comme il fallait. Il a toujours agit comme tel, jamais plus, jamais moins. Il a... failli se faire virer pour me sauver, dissimulé des preuves, fait du chantage, reçu des coups de feu, il m'a offert Jasper, et ce sapin de Noel... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout ça? Personne n'a jamais fait autant pour moi. Tous les jours. Il est toujours là. Et maintenant je m'attends à ce qu'il soit là, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là. Avec sa saleté de sourire charmeur...

_**And I feel so satiesfied when  
**__**I can see you smile  
**__**I want to confide in  
**__**All that is true, so I'll  
**__**Keep on tryin' I'm  
**__**Through with lyin'  
**__**Just like the sun above  
**__**I'll come shinin, trough**_

Mais tu vas arrêter? Tu es qui toi? Ma conscience ou un simple fichier binaire compressé dans une masse éléctronique? Je ne mens pas. La preuve, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que je dis "saleté" sourire charmeur que je n'aime pas. Je l'aime. Son sourire, ok? Lui, c'est... Bon sang, quand est-ce que cet avion va atterir? Dans... 8 heures? Oh c'est pas vrai. Je vais mourir. Je pourrais l'appeler? Non il va croire qu'il me manque. Je pourrais appeler Ange pour avoir des nouvelles de lui... Non elle va croire qu'il me manque. Bon sang, je peux appeler qui sans que tout le monde se mette à divaguer?  
Je vais attendre 8 heures... Si j'appelle Sid, il va se douter que Booth me manque? Raaah, j'en ai marre.

_**Yes I will  
**__**Oh yes I'll  
**__**Keep on tryin', I'm  
**__**Tired of cryin'  
**__**I got to find a way  
**__**To get on home to you**_

Je hais Einstein et sa théorie de la relativité. Quoi?? L'avion n'a pas décollé?? Ok, je l'appelle.  
"Allo, Booth? ... Oui je suis dans l'avion. Je pensais... On pourrait manger Thai ce soir? Ca m'a manqué."

_**End chapter 2.  
Aaah, c'était sympa, me suis bien amusée :p **_


	3. Bring on the Wonder

**Bring on the Wonder**

_**Coucouuuuu!!!  
Alors, est-ce que tout le monde a bien eu son indigestion? Ses pitits cadeaux sous le sapiiiin?? Je suis fière de mon exploit, je me suis mangé quasi une demi bûche glacée (elle avait qu'à pas être à la framboise mmh). Brrrrref, demain je dois me lever tôt, je vais dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie qui part au Chili pour trois mois -donc je profite de cette soirée de semi-calme pour écrire un petit chapitre. « How about some troubles » is in the making, pas de frayeurs. Mais là j'écoute, « Bring on the Wonder » et, sachant que j'aime énormément la Soundtrack de Bones de manière générale, j'avais envie d'utiliser cette chanson. Pas moyen de la trouver à télécharger sur la FNAC... Donc je l'écoute sur le MySpace de Susan Enan. Je vous le conseille. Histoire de vous mettre dans l'histoire ;)  
Merci à tous mes reviewers, fidèles et nouveaux. C'est -comme toujours- pour vous. J'ai apprit que j'avais un style à la Virginia Woolf, heureusement que je n'ai pas hérité aussi de sa bipolarité mmh... (Bref)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I**ls ne se sont pas parlés. Des banalités, rien de plus. Ils se sont sourit, il l'a prise dans ses bras -furtivement- presque surprit qu'elle l'accepte. Et, comme pour se justifier, il a prit sa valise. Ils ont marché jusqu'au parking, en silence. Leurs regards chargés d'une émotion sur laquelle ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont été capables de mettre des mots. Pas faute d'en avoir envie, juste... La peur.  
Une fois dans la voiture, elle a mit sa ceinture, lui a donné un dernier sourire avant de tourner le regard vers l'extérieur. Absente. Et depuis, plus rien; le vide. Juste leurs pensées à l'unisson, un cri de l'intérieur. Un cri qu'ils ne peuvent pas entendre.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
Il décide de mettre la radio, plus pour masquer son trouble que pour palier au silence. Elle ne le voit pas faire, surprise d'entendre de la musique; déçue qu'il décide de la mettre entre eux.

_**  
I can't see the stars anymore living here  
**__**Let's go to the hills where the outlines are clear**_

Il est venu. Est-ce qu'il est venu parce que je l'ai appelé ou est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de venir? Il n'a pas envie d'être là. Il parle toujours, il parle tellement que ça me rend folle parfois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien?  
Elle m'a demandé de venir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me parle pas? Même de ses os, ça m'irait très bien. Elle voulait que je sois là, non? Je suis là. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de refuser. Pff, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu? J'ai attendu son coup de fil pendant des heures. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça?

_**Bring on the wonder  
**__**Bring on the song  
**__**I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long**_

Est-ce que j'ai cassé quelque chose? Est-ce que je l'ai abîmée? Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai peur. On s'est retrouvés dans cette situation des milliers de fois. C'est pas comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout à changé?  
Il pense que je l'ai appelé parce qu'il me manquait. Je lui fais peur. D'habitude c'est moi qui recule... Pas lui. Il n'a peur de rien. Jamais. C'est toujours moi qui ai peur et lui qui me prend dans ses bras en me promettant que tout ira bien. Il ne le fera plus jamais. J'ai cassé quelque chose.

_**I fell through the cracks at the end of our street  
**__**Let's go to the beach, get the sand through our feet  
**__**Bring on the wonder  
**__**Bring on the song  
**__**I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long**_

J'aurais dû garder mes états d'âmes pour moi. J'aurais dû balancer mon MP3 dans les toilettes de l'avion. La musique n'a aucun pouvoir sur le cortex cérébral. Comme cette stupide chanson, je ne vis pas dans le déni... Arrête Tempérance, tu as vécu toute ta vie dans le déni par peur de souffrir. Tes parents, ton frère, maintenant lui. Et la musique _a_ un pouvoir sur le cortex cérébral. J'ai toujours eu besoin de lui, j'ai toujours compté sur lui et je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je n'ai jamais voulu. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Il m'en veut. Il en a assez d'être là pour rien. Ah nan, Tempe tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, il va le voir, arrête.  
Elle pince les lèvres jusqu'à se faire mal pour empêcher les larmes de monter; mais rien à faire. Elle fait de son mieux pour le cacher, tourne la tête. Mais il le voit.

_**Bring on the wonder  
**__**We got it all wrong  
**__**We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long**_

Bravo, maintenant je la fais pleurer. Je l'ai abîmée. Si je ne l'avais pas appelée... Non. Elle m'a rappelé. Et puis j'ai quel âge? 15 ans? Je l'aime. Je l'aime et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai toujours peur de la faire fuir. D'habitude quand elle a peur de quelque chose, je suis là. Aujourd'hui, elle a peur de moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce cas là? Est-ce qu'elle a peur de moi? Je peux pas la laisser pleurer... Cassé pour cassé...  
Il ne la regarde pas, mais il lui prend la main. Prêt pour le pire.

_**I don't have the time for a drink from the cup  
**__**Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up**_

Elle la serre dans la sienne.  
Et il est encore là. Toujours. Il sera toujours là. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de dire les choses? Il y a des mots pour ça. Des mots comme « je t'aime », comme « je ne peux plus vivre sans toi »; ces mots là n'ont aucune valeur comparé à ce que je ressens. Ce que je ressens je ne peux pas le mettre dans une case, il n'y a rien à quantifier. C'est ça qui me fait peur. Je ne peux pas le ranger, le cacher. C'est là, tous les jours -avec lui. Avec moi. J'ai essayé de le ranger dans des boîtes scellées, enterrées parce que j'étais terrifiée. Et il m'a aidée à les sortir de terre, une par une. Qu'est-ce qui me prend avec les métaphores? Je me fous de tout ça. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi, toujours. Et je lui dis ça comment?

_**Bring on the wonder  
**__**Bring on the song  
**__**I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long**_

Ma mère avait raison. Parfois il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Un geste suffit. Elle sait que je l'aime. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, quoi qu'elle dise de l'amour, quoi qu'elle essaie de faire pour le ranger dans un de ses casiers à squelettes. Elle est à moi. Elle l'a toujours été. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'entrer dans son monde; elle ne laisse personne d'autre. Ni les David, les Sully ou les autres. Il n'y a que moi.

_**Bring on the wonder  
**__**We got it all wrong  
**__**We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on**_

Rien ne va changer. Il est là, c'est tout ce que je dois voir. Si je lui dis... Trop de variables, trop de possibilités. Et voilà, je recommence à avoir peur. Tu _veux_ lui dire Tempérance. Et lui, il te dit quoi en te prenant la main? Qu'il est là, qu'il t'aime? Est-ce que c'est la même chose? Angela a raison. Un geste suffit. Je sais qu'il m'aime. J'ai toujours su qu'il m'aimait; il a toujours tout fait pour me le montrer. Comment est-ce que je lui réponds? Je lui écris une lettre? Je suis une plaie, un cas social. Une sociopathe.

_**Bring on the wonder  
**__**Bring on the song  
**__**I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long.**_

Il presse ses doigts, légèrement, juste... pour qu'elle soit sûre. Elle sourit, ne cherche plus à cacher ses larmes. Un geste suffit.  
Il sait que je l'aime. Je veux être sûre que je l'aurai toujours; comment je suis sûre de ça? J'ai choisi la science pour ça; pour être sûre. Je ne peux pas ne pas être sûre. Je ne _peux_ pas. Si je lui demande il me répondra oui. Mais il n'en sait rien. Aujourd'hui il me répondra oui. Et demain? Il faut que j'arrête de douter. Mais si je ne lui dis pas il ne saura jamais que j'ai peur. Non... Il le sait. S'il ne le savait pas il ne ferait pas tout ça. Il a toujours peur de me faire mal, de m'abîmer. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien depuis que je suis arrivée. Il a peur de moi. Il faut que je parle en premier. Qu'il sache qu'avec lui... j'y crois.

_**I can't see the stars anymore living here  
**__**Let's go to the hills where the outlines are clear**_

« Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée. »  
Il sourit. Elle l'accepte dans son monde, referme les portes derrière eux. Je le savais; elle est à moi.  
« Je suis heureux moi aussi. »  
Il sera toujours là... Dans mon monde. Avec moi.

_**END CHAPTER 3  
Wow, je viens de finir de l'écrire en écoutant en boucle la chanson, ça m'a fait chialer totalement lol. Cette fille est douée. Son album va bientôt sortir. Pour le moment c'est « La fille qui a la chanson à la fin de "Boy in the Shroud" de la saison 2 de Bones » :p Episode génial par ailleurs. Vala, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) **_


	4. It had to be you

**It Had to be You**

_**Hi aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!!!! Aaaawww, HAPPY 2008!! May all your dreams come true and may Bones come back on air before I die in this misery of reruns. Mmh, pourquoi j'écris en anglais d'un coup? Moui parce que je suis en train de chanter à tue-tête la chanson de mon nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre!!! C'est fou, j'étais là, toute hispanisante pendant mon cours de littérature Espagnole, à manger des Oreos (chocolate blanco) et tout pour me fondre dans la culture, et bam le naturel revient au galop dès que j'ai fini, je me remets à angliciser. Y'a rien à faire. BREEEEF!! voilà, je vais écrire ce petit chapitre très Frank Sinatra, sur « It had to be you » parce que si l'on veut du romantisme, quoi de mieux que ce nabot italien, génie de surcroît qui traitait si mal les femmes de sa vie? J'avouerai que je ne sais pas encore où, quand, comment ce chapitre va se passer, mais je vais le découvrir en même temps que vous, en écrivant :p  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font un plaisir fou. Bisous à tous!! **_

****

* * *

_  
_ Rien n'a changé. Et puisque rien n'a changé, ils se sont disputés.  
Passablement énervé, Booth franchi le seuil du bureau de Cam le regard noir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu chercher une forme de réconfort auprès d'elle, l'habitude sans doute. Et puis il sait qu'elle ne lui mentira pas. Une condition sine qua non avec lui. Effectivement lorsqu'elle le voit, elle sourit avec toute l'empathie dont saurait faire preuve une amie de longue date:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Seeley? »

«Camille, ne m'appelle pas Seeley. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Camille. »

Ils se sourient. Oui, elle le connaît bien. Mais est-ce que c'est délicat de sa part de venir se plaindre de la femme qu'il aime en secret-parce-que-ce-serait-trop-compliqué auprès de son ex petite amie qu'il a quitté-parce-que-c'était-compliqué? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être toujours si compliqué? Cam n'est pas stupide; il sait qu'elle ne viendra jamais faire la gamine et lui reprocher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Enfin il lui arrive d'être immature, évidemment, comparé à Bones, tout le monde semble immature. Même lui. _Surtout_ lui.  
Devant son mutisme, Cam s'amuse et désigne le fauteuil attenant à son bureau:

« Assieds toi et dis moi, au lieu de rester prostré comme un imbécile »

Ce qu'il fait. Sans se garder de soupirer avec une exagération comique.

« C'est Bones. »

Cam acquiesce; souriant de plus belle -sarcastique cette fois. Tu penses vraiment que tu avais besoin de me le dire Seeley? C'est toujours « Bones ». Hey... Tu n'as jamais eu de surnoms pour moi! Enfin... non. S'il m'avait appelée « Plasma » ou ... Oui c'est ridicule, bref.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Il se prend la tête dans les mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une tragédie grecque. Lui qui accusait Brennan d'en faire trop...

« Elle me rend dingue. »

« En quoi est-ce différent de d'habitude? »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de grimacer quand il la voit se fiche de lui délibérément. Il a tout d'un gosse. Quoi, je viens souvent me plaindre? Et puis quoi? J'ai le droit de discuter de mes désaccords professionnels. Enfin, si on peut qualifier de professionnel le fait de s'engueuler parce que c'est à _moi _de mettre le gyrophare et pas à elle.

« Rien. Je pensais que... Et puis merde, elle est... rhaaaa... C'est tout. »

Cam hausse un sourcil. Elle sait que quand il commence à utiliser des onomatopées c'est qu'il se sent mal à l'aise. Elle commencerait à lui parler de sexe, il faudrait certainement brancher un décodeur pour le comprendre. Il est mignon. Quand je pense qu'il y a un an... Bref. Bis.

« Tu te souviens, notre chanson? »

C'est lui qui hausse les sourcils. Ne me dites pas qu'elle va me faire une crise de jalousie. Pas maintenant. Seigneur ayez pitié de moi. J'adore Cam, vraiment; mais là si elle ose... Elle est intelligente, non? Elle sait que je suis amoureux de Bones. Elle le voit? Je veux dire, toutes les fois où elle me parlait et je cherchais Bones, je lui répondais à peine, je lui demandais où elle était -j'étais un gros connard d'ailleurs. Elle a forcément vu. Si seulement Bones pouvait avoir la clairvoyance de Cam... Il me faudrait un mix des deux. Je vais devenir bigame.

« _It had to be you_, de Sinatra. Pourquoi? »

Et en plus il s'en souvient. Pourquoi je l'ai quitté? Okey, c'est lui qui m'a quittée. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire? Okey, ca va, je sais pourquoi. Bref. Ters.

« Yep. Plus je vous vois, toi et elle, plus je trouve que cette chanson vous va beaucoup mieux qu'à nous.

Parce qu'elle te rend fou, mais tu adores ça. Tu aimes qu'on te cherche. Et personne ne l'a fait mieux qu'elle jusqu'ici. Même pas moi -et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. »  
Il sourit; elle a raison -encore une fois. Ils aimaient cette chanson parce qu'elle leur rappelait leur tendance à se disputer; mais à cette époque là il ignorait qu'un jour il devrait collaborer avec une tête de linotte comme Tempérance Brennan. Elle le rend dingue, pourtant cela le rendrait plus dingue encore de ne pas l'avoir constamment sur ses basques. Cam le sait, presque mieux que lui. Après une petite moue satisfaite il se lève, et pense devoir lui offrir un de ses sourires en guise de remerciement. Elle rit:

« Tu es impossible Seeley. »

« Merci Camille. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Camille. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Seeley. »

* * *

Dans la soirée, assis sur son canapé avec une bière à la main, il se laisse aller à imaginer la manière dont il pourrait faire découvrir cette chanson à Bones. Histoire de lui prouver un peu plus qu'il est fou d'elle, histoire de lui dire...

_  
**It had to be you, it had to be you  
**__**I wandered around, and finally found  
**__**The somebody who  
**__**Could make me be true,  
**__**And could make me be blue  
**__**And even be glad, just to be sad  
**__**Thinking of you**_

Peut-être qu'elle connaît. Après tout elle connaît Clara Bow. Mais si elle connaît et que je l'invite à danser sur du Sinatra -et spécialement sur cette chanson- elle va se rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle je fais ça. Et elle va partir dans des explications anthropologiques, ou bien carrément se sauver en courant. Rhaaa, elle me rend vraiment dingue. Pourtant...

_**Some others I've seen,  
**__**Might never be mean  
**__**Might never be cross,  
**__**Or try to be boss  
**__**But they wouldn't do**_

_**For nobody else, gave me a thrill  
**__**With all your faults,  
**__**I love you still  
**__**It had to be you, wonderful you  
**__**It had to be you**_

Yep. Cam a totalement raison. Si je lui fais écouter ça ce sera une déclaration, ni plus ni moins. Et avec son cerveau hypertrophié elle risque de capter la nuance. Si seulement elle était moins brillante. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte... Si elle était moins, moins tout, je ne l'aimerais pas comme je l'aime aujourd'hui. Et si elle n'était pas là, tout manquerait de saveur.  
Je pourrais peut-être simplement lui dire que j'adore me disputer avec elle... Non, elle retournerait ça contre moi en m'accusant d'avoir des tendances masochistes. Mais elle aime ça autant que moi non? Et puis Frank le dit lui même, c'est la mort de ne jamais rien se dire. Bon de là à se chercher pour des histoires de gyrophares... En fait, je la cherchais juste parce que j'aime la voir froncer les sourcils. C'est officiel, je suis un cinglé. En fait c'est elle qui devrait me faire écouter cette chanson pour me faire comprendre que malgré ma connerie monumentale, elle m'aime au moins un peu. Je l'appelle pour l'inviter à dîner? Je pourrais laisser la compil' en fond, l'air de rien... Voir si elle comprend. Une chance sur deux pour qu'elle ne capte pas si je ne lui mets pas carrément sous le nez, mais sans subtilité je risque le pire. Ok, deal. On mange quoi quand on écoute du Frankie? Beuh, Italien évidemment.  
Il attrape son téléphone, appuie sur mémoire 2 et...

« Hey Bones. Je te laisse mettre mon gyrophare demain si tu viens dîner. Italien ça te dit? »

_Je te laisse mettre mon gyrophare?_ Si elle n'a pas relevé ça, elle ne relèvera pas_ It had to be you_... Oui, boh, au moins je passe la soirée avec elle.

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

_**Un chou plus comique. Beuh, en même temps cette chanson est pas larmoyante pour un sou, donc... J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amuséééééés, encore Bonne année à tous! **_


	5. Tainted Love

**Tainted love**

_**Coucou mes petits lecteurs/reviewers que j'aime.  
Je dois vous dire un truc, bon, Bones revient aux States qu'en avril prochain. Voilà, c'est fait. Je sais c'est la mort. Mais en attendant on va se venger sur les fics totales digressions et tout.  
Alors, je me disais, j'ai envie de me faire un peu de musique, et d'expérimenter de nouvelles techniques rédactionnelles dont je viens de prendre connaissance en cours d'histoire du roman -LE cours pour tous les aspirants auteurs, je dois le dire. By that I mean I worship my professor's ground. Totally. Et j'écoutais « Fernando » de ABBA. Ne vous moquez paaaaas, c'est uniquement parce que je me demande comment réagira Fernando quand je baserai une interview avec lui sur ça. Deux options: Soit il a peur et se casse; soit il a peur et appelle la police. (Option fantasme, il m'allonge sur sa R28 et me fait voir du pays) – Oui, la saison de F1 ferait bien de vite recommencer, j'en peux plus. BREEEEEF, je me suis dit en écoutant ça que ça collerait pas à la fic. Donc j'ai choisi « Tainted Love » de Soft Cell. J'adore les chansons des années 80, et celle là me fait triper.Aaah, et Lili, chère revieweuse, ce qui s'est passé entre le chapitre 2 et 3 s'appelle an « elipsis » c'est à dire venant du grec « omission » qui veut dire que j'ai fait exprès de passer directement à autre chose ;) Là par contre ça se suit, on utilisera donc le device: «Pendant ce temps à Vera Cruz » (Jme comprends. Je suis euphorique c'est le WE.) Et bon courage pour tes partiels Cecile -se reconnaîtra- au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire!  
Bon, comme d'hab, j'écris en live style donc je peux pas faire de summary, ça viendra comme ça viendra. Bisous à tous.**_

**_

* * *

_**

- Il est infernal, je ne le supporte plus. Je vais demander à ce que Zack soit envoyé à ma place sur le terrain.

Angela le sait, lors de ces petites crises de couple-qui-n'en-est-pas-un, le mieux à faire reste d'acquiescer en silence, sourire en option. Si Booth a couru chez Cam pour se plaindre, évidemment, Bones a fait de même en filant directement s'enfermer dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Celle çi l'a patiemment écoutée jusque là et commence à se demander si elle ne va pas louper sa séance de Yoga. Je devrais appeler pour annuler... Si elle arrête de parler.

- ... Je vais te dire pourquoi il ne ferait pas un bon mari dans le sens moderne du terme. Le culte de la domesticité, tu connais? Il pense pareil. Un mode de pensée archaïque. La femme à la maison, l'homme au travail. Il a une vision de la femme complètement réductrice.

Ange hausse un sourcil, moue pensive pour parfaire le tout. Elle a toujours caché à sa meilleure amie que le coté protecteur de Booth, et de hommes en général, lui plaît pas mal. Même si cela signifie faire un bon de 150 ans en arrière à une époque où elle n'aurait pas pu sortir sans soutien-gorge:

- Mmmh, ok. Bon déjà, je te remercie parce que tu viens de me donner une idée pour les robes de mes demoiselles d'honneur, c'est à dire ta robe. Ensuite, est-ce que toi, tu connais la théorie de l'échelle?

Bones se vexe. Je suis anthropologue, je connais toutes les théories qui existent. C'est quoi la théorie de l'échelle d'abord? Tss, encore quelque chose qu'elle a inventé.

- Quoi, la théorie de l'échelle sociale? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec...

- Non ma chérie. L'échelle sentimentale.

C'est bien ce que je disais, elle l'a inventé.

- D'où tu sors ça?

Angela sourit, levant les yeux au ciel comme le ferait une maîtresse d'école qui a tellement envie d'apprendre quelque chose à ses élèves qu'elle est prête à oublier le fait qu'ils ont passé les trois dernières heures à lui cracher des boulettes de papier dans le dos:

- C'est une théorie reconnue, mais si critiquée par des pisse-froids de scientif... Bref. Selon cette théorie, la femme et l'homme considèrent une relation amicale de manière différente. L'homme aura toujours une vision à a fois sexuelle et amicale de la femme, même s'il ne se passe rien entre eux. La femme elle, compartimentera beaucoup plus facilement.

Ah, ça y est, elle croise les bras. Soit je l'intrigue, soit elle commence à avoir peur que je continue à la harceler avec Booth et leur amour-destiné-pour-toujours. Bon elle a pas tort. Va falloir être imaginative.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bren. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Booth, quoi que tu en dises et quoi qu'il en dise, te considère comme une amie certes mais aussi comme un objet de fantasme sexuel. Ça veut dire que pour lui, tu es sa propriété. Pas dans un sens réducteur comme celui auquel tu faisais allusion, mais dans un sens où il veut te montrer que c'est lui l'homme. Son comportement respire la sexualité. Tu comprends?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Non, elle ne comprend vraisemblablement pas la logique alambiquée de son amie. Ange soupire; okay, je vais devoir mettre les images trash dans sa tête.

- Bon. Pour lui, que toi tu mettes son gyrophare... C'est comme si tu... _mettais son gyrophare_.

- Tu veux dire, que le gyrophare représente métaphoriquement ses attributs sexuels et que me laisser en prendre possession serait pour lui une manière de perdre sa masculinité?

Presque ça. Comment est-ce qu'un génie pareil peut-être aussi long à la détente, je me le demande.

- Je veux dire que dans sa tête, c'est plus... compliqué. Il y a de ça parce que vous êtes tous les deux des espèces de pervers sado-masochistes quand vous êtes ensembles, tout le temps à vous engueuler pour un oui ou pour un... Quoi? Dis moi que j'ai tort. Bref. Mais surtout, les hommes pensent comme ça, sur le moment il a du faire le rapprochement entre son gyrophare et son... Et ça lui a fait peur.

Plus elle explique, plus Angela sent qu'elle s'enfonce dans de la psychologie à deux balles qui ne fait que perdre son amie en conjectures. Ce qui lui donne une idée. Elle court vers son ordinateur en pointant son doigt vers Bones:

- Attends.

Après quelques instants de recherche, elle lance une chanson que Bones pense reconnaître. Ange sourit, contente d'elle et la rejoint en dansant; l'invitant à faire de même. Même si la mélodie est invitante, elle résiste. Elle veut son explication et elle l'aura.

- Et?

Ange lève les yeux au ciel:

- Dès que j'entends cette chanson je pense à vous.

Bones tend l'oreille et pour une fois, elle n'essaie pas de lui prouver qu'elle a tort:

**_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
_****_Run away I've got to  
_****_Get away  
_****_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
_****_The love we share  
_****_Seems to go nowhere  
_****_And I've lost my light  
_****_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _**

- Quoi tu veux dire qu'il est frustré?  
- Exactement.  
-C'est ridicule.  
- Shh écoute.

**_Once I ran to you  
_****_Now I'll run from you  
_****_This tainted love you've given  
_****_I give you all a boy could give you  
_****_Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
_****_Oh...tainted love  
_****_Tainted love _**

- Ça n'a rien à avoir avec nous.  
- Non, non.  
Ça n'a rien à voir!! Il n'a jamais eu peur de... Oui je disais pas ça il y a une semaine. Et puis quoi, je l'ai fait fuir à cause de son gyrophare?  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait fuir pour son gyrophare...  
- C'est métaphorique ma chérie.  
- Tu parles...  
- Shhh!

**_Now I know I've got to  
_****_Run away I've got to  
_****_Get away  
_****_You don't really want it any more from me  
_****_To make things right  
_****_You need someone to hold you tight  
_****_And you'll think love is to pray  
_****_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way _**

- Tu fais un amalgame entre des paroles de chansons édulcorées et une situation bien plus complexe Ange. En plus c'est lui qui croit en Dieu, pas moi.  
- Cette partie est pour toi ma chérie. La partie où tu lui dis « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de différent de moi. Je ne partage pas tes convictions, ne perds pas ton temps à souffrir pour moi »  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu fais un amalgame entre tes pérégrinations mélodramatiques et la réalité.  
Ange, je te hais d'avoir raison.

**_Don't touch me please  
_****_I cannot stand the way you tease  
_****_I love you though you hurt me so  
_****_Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
_****_Tainted love, tainted love  
_****_Touch me baby, tainted love  
_****_Tainted love_**

- Et quoi? Ça c'est lui qui me dit de ne pas toucher son gyrophare parce que ce serait comme le toucher lui et qu'il n'en peut plus de souffrir à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir m'avoir comme il le voudrait?  
- Exactement!!  
- Ange...  
- Oui?  
- Rien.  
Contente d'elle, Ange dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et la laisse décortiquer la situation. J'entends les petites roues tourner dans sa tête. Aaah ma petite Brennan, tu ne nieras plus jamais le pouvoir des chansons, mmh?

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bones est en pleine inspiration romanesque -il faut croire que les idées saugrenues d'Ange lui ont donné du matériel- et elle prépare une scène très imagée entre Kathy et Andy. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Booth et moi!! Ce n'est pas parce que je nous imagine que je nous imagine. D'accord? Et puis zut; personne n'a entendu ça, j'ai le droit de me mentir à moi même si ça me chante.  
Le téléphone sonne.

- Brennan.

C'est Booth. La conversation ne dure pas dix secondes. Elle sourit. Elle aime l'entendre parler, c'est stupide mais elle était contrariée qu'ils se soient quittés en mauvais termes. Et puis, sa domination mâle alpha et le culte de la domesticité... Il s'est assis dessus puisque c'est lui qui a cédé en premier et qui l'a appelée. NA.  
Il veut me laisser _mettre son gyrophare_?? Rhaaaaaaaaa, Angela je te hais de m'avoir mit des idées pareilles en tête.

**_END CHAPTER 4  
Aaaah, c'était bien sympa. Je pense qu'il y aura une elipsis pour la suiiiite..._**


	6. All the Way

**All the Way **

_**Aaaawwwww!! C'est le week-end, j'ai mal à la têêêête, mais j'ai envie d'écrire. Well, I can't help it. Surtout qu'hier soir après avoir honteusement visionné un épisode de Nicky Larson (oui, mais je préfère la suite, Angel Heart. La fan inconditionnelle du Club Dorothée a grandiiii, même si j'ai chialé sans retenue quand elle est passée chez Drucker l'autre fois.) j'ai eu une révélation. Booth est complètement comme Nicky -la perversité en moins. Me demande pour le mokkori cela dit mmh... Bref. Et là j'ai réalisé quelque chose de bien piiiire; j'aime les mecs comme ça. C'est mon style. J'aime les mâles-alpha. Bon, bah d'accord hein, je vais pas en faire un drame. Bref bis. Donc en découle ce chapitre, qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je viens d'écrire mais j'avais besoin de le dire. So, « All the Way » de Frank Sinatra; c'est par conséquent la suite des deux chapitres précédents, pas d'elipsis vraiment.  
Encore merci à mes revieweeeeeers, je me retiendrai de faire référence à Rafael Nadal dans le chapitre -parce que je suis en train de regarder la demi-finale du tournoi de Chennai :p**_

* * *

Elle avait l'air troublé en arrivant. C'est peut-être moi? Est-ce que j'étais gêné? Non. J'étais tout mignon comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'elle a compris pour le gyrophare? Naaan, c'est Bones. _Bones. _Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça alors? C'est la musique? Elle n'a même pas réagit quand elle a entendu « It had to be you »... Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'elle réagisse pas vrai? On est collègues, amis et je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui arracher son adorable corsage mauve. C'est mauve? Ouais bref.  
Installés dans la salle à manger, face à face, ils parlent beaucoup. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Il semble que leur besoin de ne jamais se taire reflète la peur de ce que pourrait amener le silence. Ou est-ce la peur d'entendre un crooner italien leur révéler le fond de leurs pensées? Sans doute un peu des deux.  
Ils se sourient, enroulent leurs spaghettis autour de leurs fourchettes avec dextérité, agitent les mains. N'importe quel observateur extérieur ne verrait pas qu'un réel malaise règne. Pourtant il est là.  
Il voit que je suis mal à l'aise, pas vrai? Non seulement je suis une menteuse pitoyable mais en plus de ça il a un vrai radar sentimental. Il sait que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. Tout ça parce qu'Angela a encore eu la bonne idée de me mettre des idées ridicules en tête. Lui, il est normal. Il me fait son charme habituel et... Pourquoi il me fait du charme d'abord? On ne se fait pas de charme entre amis. C'est dans son tempérament, d'accord. Mais à_ moi_? Je sais tout de lui, il ne gagne rien à... Et si Ange avait raison? Rhaa arrête et mange.  
Pourtant, lorsque doucement « My way » fait place à une autre mélodie -celle là plus romantique- Booth commence à paniquer. Suffisamment pour qu'elle le remarque en tout cas.  
Ah putain c'est pas vrai. Si je saute sur le lecteur CD elle va réagir comment? Mmmh. Ca pourrait pas être pire que si elle entend cette chanson et qu'elle me voit dans cet état là. Oui enfin... Encore une fois, c'est _Bones_. Elle ne comprendrait pas que je l'aime même si je payais un dirigeable pour la demander en mariage. Ow, ow, ow. Demander en mariage? On se calme Seeley.  
« Ca ne va pas? »  
Plus il essaie d'avoir l'air naturel, moins il y parvient. Et comme souvent, lorsqu'une personne mal à l'aise sent que le sentiment est réciproque, elle reprend confiance; comme Tempérance à cet instant.  
« Non, non; ça va. J'ai dû... avaler de travers. »  
Ce sur quoi il avale une gorgée de vin. Une erreur puisqu'il lui permet d'écouter les paroles de la chanson qu'il craignait tant la voir entendre. Et si jamais elle comprenait qu'à chaque fois qu'il entend cette chanson il pense à elle? Est-ce que toutes les chansons ont été écrites pour eux? A cet instant il lui semble que c'est le cas. C'est toujours ce qu'on pense quand on est amoureux...

_**When somebody loves you  
**__**Its no good unless he loves you - all the way  
**__**Happy to be near you  
**__**When you need someone to cheer you - all the way **_

Et elle comprend. Comment faire autrement?  
Merci Ange. Maintenant dès que j'entends la moindre chanson, aussi inoffensive soit-elle, je me perds en conjectures. Mais s'il est aussi mal à l'aise c'est qu'il est pareil, non? Ça veut dire qu'il pense être celui qui est toujours là pour moi? En même temps, il l'est. Et quoi? Ça le rend heureux? 

_**Taller than the tallest tree is  
**__**Thats how its got to feel  
**__**Deeper than the deep blue see is  
**__**Thats how deep it goes - if its real **_

Elle comprend. Ah bordel elle a compris. Elle va prendre ça pour une déclaration? Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bones, s'il te plaît. Oui je t'aime aussi haut que les arbres, aussi profond que la mer, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme et de mon pantalon mais je t'en supplie, arrête de me regarder comme ça parce que je vais me sentir obligé de te le dire et ça va tout foutre en l'air. 

_**When somebody needs you  
**__**Its no good unless he needs you - all the way  
**__**Through the good or lean years  
**__**And for all the in between years - come what may  
**_  
Il sait que j'ai compris. Il sait que je sais. Est-ce que c'est toujours compliqué? La science rend toutes ces choses si simples, si évidentes. Je pourrais dire qu'il réagi aux stimulus chimiques de l'alcool, de la musique, de mon décolleté; mais je sais que ce n'est pas que ça. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Et ce que je vois, je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Mais je dois l'expliquer!! C'est mon travail d'expliquer. Arrête de me regarder comme ça Booth, s'il te plaît, arrête. Sinon je vais te demander de m'expliquer et ça va finir par tout foutre en l'air.

_**Who know where the road will lead us  
**__**Only a fool would say  
**__**But if you let me love you  
**__**Its for sure Im gonna love you - all the way, all the way**_

Si seulement elle me laissait l'aimer. Évidemment que je l'aimerais toujours. Pff, de toute façon je l'aimerai toujours. Comment je me guéris de ça? Mmh? Ça se guérit? Elle est scientifique, elle devrait pouvoir me le dire, pas vrai?  
Si seulement je pouvais le laisser m'aimer. Si seulement je pouvais être certaine qu'il m'aimera toujours. Est-ce qu'un jour il va se lasser de moi? S'il arrêtait d'être là je deviendrais quoi moi? Je me suis habituée à tout ça. Sa présence, ces dîners. Bon la musique c'est nouveau mais je n'aurai aucun mal à m'y faire... Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il a envie que les choses changent. Si seulement il pouvait me le dire, je sens que je n'aurais pas peur.  
« Booth... »  
« Oui? »  
« Ca voulait dire quoi, _mettre mon gyrophare_? »

_**  
END CHAPTER 6**_ (m'étais trompée hier)  
_**Aaaaaah voila! Un peu court mais que voulez vous, j'écris en regardant Rafitanounet essayer de breaker Carlito et, pff bam, il a pas réussi. AAAAAH VAMOS BEBE BORDEL VAMOOOOS!! Y m'avait manqué :'( :'( :'( Je l'aime. Il est si beau avec son énorme derrière musclé. [Voui, je suis une fanatique des sportifs espagnols. Bien que Rafa et Fer n'aient rien en commun au point de vue physique, je dois l'avouer.**_


	7. It Feels Like Home

**It Feels Like Home**

_**Hey aaaaaaaall!!**_

_**Alooooooors, j'ai décidé de mettre un pequeño point final à cette histoire avec ce chapitre qui sera un peu plus long que les autres, afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur « How About Some Troubles » et surtout parce que merci au shuffle de mon MP3, j'ai eu une petite idée ce matin en amenant ma voiture au contrôle technique -tout un programme.  
Bonne nouvelle, la grève est apparemment arrivée à son terme, et Bones devrait revenir sur (pas) nos écrans mi avril. C'est déjà mieux que mi Mai... (Ok c'est à chier, mais on a pas le choix :p) Donc, ici... Amor, amor et Hillary a gagné les états de NY et CA, autant dire, les primaires quoi qu'en disent les Obamiens (oui c'est un mot). M'enfin je me perds en digressions, voici l'ultime chapitre proleptiquement prophétique je l'espère. (Mon prochain chapitre de HAST est trois quarts écrit, il sera posté cette semaine.) Pour vous mettre dans le bain, les chansons sont « Feels like Home » de Chantal Kreviazuk (Merci à ce film de m avec Kate Hudson « 10 Bonnes raisons de te larguer » que j'avoue adorer) et « Wicked Game » de -oh so hot- Chris Isaac. Parce qu'un cowboy en lamé est jamais ridicule quand il a une guitare. (C'est la fan d'Elvis qui parle là)  
Merci à tous mes reviewers adorés, vos commentaires me sont toujours très précieux!!**_

* * *

- Je ne suis pas très... douée pour ce genre de chose.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveuse? Objectivement suis douée pour ce genre de choses, je l'ai déjà fait avant et dans des circonstances plus difficiles. J'imagine que c'est parce-qu'il est question de sentiments aujourd'hui. Booth a raison, les sentiments rendent les choses tellement compliquées. S'éclaircissant la voix, elle s'agrippe à sa coupe de champagne comme s'il s'agissait de l'ultime vestige la reliant à la vie.

- ... Ceux qui me connaissent le mieux diront que je suis une inadaptée sociale, ce qui fait de mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur un supplice autant qu'un honneur. Cela dit, je m'attacherai d'avantage à l'aspect honorifique de ma fonction pour le moment, parce qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie; celle qui justement me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que je l'adore.

Elle sourit. Ce n'est pas si difficile tout compte fait. Cela dit j'aurais dû écrire quelque chose. Qui est-ce qui m'a dit que l'improvisation permettait de laisser s'exprimer ses émotions? Booth encore. Lui et sa féminité sur-développée... Lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur lui, elle observe un détail qui la met mal à l'aise, la manière dont il semble la boire du regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça?

- ... Je... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi inquantifiable que l'amour puisse voir le jour dans notre labo et pourtant...

Elle ne le quitte pas du regard, le mettant aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Ce que bien sûr, Angela ne manque pas de remarquer. S'il y a quelque chose que personne ne peut apprendre à Mme Hodgins-Montenegro, c'est la lecture de ce genre de signes; on peut même dire qu'elle est bilingue en langage amoureux. Et ce qu'elle voit là, respire l'amour. Si je leur demande de faire un bébé comme cadeau de mariage, ce sera trop ou pas? Bon ils nous ont déjà offert un Week-end romantique dans le Vermont, mais... Eh mais, eh! Ils se sont mis ensembles pour payer notre cadeau!! C'est un signe! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Sans laisser le temps à sa demoiselle d'honneur de continuer, elle se lève. Entraînant une réaction de surprise généralisée. Elle grimace:

- Uh, ma chérie, ton discours est fantastique, tu peux le continuer, je le regarderai en vidéo. Ou si tu veux, parles fort dans le micro, comme ça je t'entendrai.

Si Bones fronce les sourcils, elle sait que ce ne sera pas la dernière excentricité de son amie. Donc elle décide de s'exécuter, toujours couverte d'un regard transi d'amour et... de dizaines d'autres qui s'attendant à voir une nouvelle invraisemblance se produire lors de la seconde noce Hodgins/Montenegro.

- D'accord, je... Comme je le disais, le Jeffersonian n'est pas un lieu où l'on accepte autre chose que le rationalisme et pourtant, avec le temps, nous l'avons laissé entrer et... le résultat est là. Un jour un ami m'a dit qu'il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être mesurées, disséquées, des choses telles que l'amour. Et il avait raison.

L'ami en question oscille entre embarras et fierté. Elle me cite? Et elle me regarde. Elle ne m'a jamais regardée comme ça. Est-ce qu'elle voit que je la regarde comme ça aussi? Il faudrait que j'arrête de la regarder. Si seulement je pouvais...

- ... Jack et Angela nous le prouvent aujourd'hui. Nous vivons au milieu de cadavres, de meurtres, notre quotidien n'est pas propre à laisser des sentiments tels que l'amour s'exprimer. Et pourtant il est là. Il semble qu'il constitue une entité aussi réelle que toutes les particules analysées par Hodgins ou que les visages reconstitués par Angela. Je ne sais pas si... le fait de travailler près de la mort stimule le désir de vie -je déteste la psychologie- mais, j'en ai personnellement fait l'expérience et...

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Ils m'ont entendue? Évidemment ils m'ont entendue, je parle dans un micro. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'a entendue? Il m'a entendue. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il ne peut que m'avoir entendue. Comment je rattrape ça? Voilà pourquoi j'aurais dû écrire. L'improvisation permet aux sentiments de s'exprimer? Sans rire.

- ... Je veux dire, je l'ai personnellement observé. En voyant combien Jack et Angela se sont...

Elle s'enfonce. Si ce n'était pas pour la divine providence prenant la forme d'une musique lui coupant littéralement la chique, elle serait probablement perdue. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers les speakers; Angela, souriante, se fraye un chemin entre les tables pour rejoindre son amie, lui prenant le micro des mains.

- Bren, ma chérie. Je t'aime. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et ce que tu viens de faire... Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça veut dire pour moi. Maintenant, je tiens, à dédier cette chanson à l'amour. L'amour que nous avons tous réussi à trouver au milieu de notre labo glacial et mal éclairé. Mr Goodman, je ne pensais pas ce que je viens de dire. Le Jeffersonian est le lieu de travail le plus chouette et le mieux éclairé où j'ai jamais été.

Un clin d'oeil et elle tend la main à Hodgins, qui se lève aussitôt; heureux de faire danser son excentrique, exotique, délirante épouse. Remerciant Dieu d'avoir mit une telle créature sur sa route, il se demande si le Jeffersonian aurait été le plus chouette lieu de travail qui soit sans elle. Une question que se posent aussi leurs amis communs, se dévisageant après avoir compris qu'Angela avait probablement choisi cette chanson pour eux.

_**Something in your eyes  
**__**Makes me want to lose myself  
**__**Makes me want to lose myself  
**__**In your arms  
**__**There's something in your voice  
**__**Makes my heart beat fast  
**__**Hope this feeling lasts  
**__**The rest of my life **_

Ils se sourient. Le reste de leur vie...  
Ange, je te l'ai dit, je ne crois pas au pouvoir des chansons. Mon coeur ne bat pas plus vite quand il me parle, son sourire ne me donne pas envie d'être dans ses bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'invite pas à danser? J'ai envie de... D'accord, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras quand il me sourit comme ça. J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras quand j'ai peur, quand je suis fatiguée, quand je suis heureuse. Et scientifiquement parlant, oui, mon coeur bat plus vite quand il me parle, mais uniquement parce qu'il m'énerve.

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
**__**And how long I've felt so low  
**__**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
**__**And change my life the way you've done **_

Angela les regarde, fière d'elle. Booth vient de se lever pour proposer à Brennan de danser. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son amie la voit l'observer, elle lui fait un clin d'oeil. Je sais ma chérie, tu me remercieras plus tard.  
Rhaaa, Ange, je te déteste. Tu sais que je hais le doute, je ne suis pas scientifique pour rien. Tu me fais douter. Avant lui je ne me sentais pas seule, et il n'a pas changé ma vie. Il n'a rien changé, il m'a juste... Il m'a sauvée. Je ne l'ai pas attendu, mais il est venu. Il était là avec ses plats à emporter, ses figurines en plastique, ses sapins de Noël, et j'aime quand il me serre contre lui. Comme ça... C'est comme si je pouvais dormir vraiment, fermer les yeux et dormir... sans avoir peur. Elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule qui l'a sauvée, détaillant chacun des muscles qu'elle sent se contracter contre elle. Elle déteste le doute, mais elle aime savoir qu'en cas de doute, elle a cette épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

_**Feels like home to me  
**__**Feels like home to me  
**__**Feels like I'm all the way back where  
**__**I come from  
**__**Feels like home to me  
**__**Feels like home to me  
**__**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong **_

Elle sait qu'il a compris. Il la serre plus fort, respire son parfum, ses gestes de plus en plus lents; ils ne dansent plus, il la berce. Il a envie qu'elle sache que sa maison, c'est lui. Qu'avec lui, elle ne sera jamais seule.

_**A window breaks down a long dark street  
**__**And a siren wails in the night  
**__**But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
**__**And I can almost see through the dark there's light **_

Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être mesurées, disséquées... Il y a l'espoir. Parmi tout ce qu'il m'a apprit. L'espoir. Comment est-ce que je peux douter? Il m'a apprit à faire confiance à la vie. Je lui dois la confiance en retour. Il a fait entrer la vie dans notre labo comme Ange l'a fait, ils ont mit des visages sur nos victimes, des noms. Ils leur ont rendu leur identité, leurs existences; ils ont donné un sens à la science. Il a donné un sens à ma vie, il m'a prouvé que vivre avec les morts n'était pas une fin, juste un moyen de faire la lumière... Ange, il va falloir qu'on parle. Si tu penses que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais choisi cette chanson...

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me  
**__**And how long I've waited for your touch  
**__**If you knew how happy you are making me **_

Elle relève la tête après l'avoir senti sourire contre sa nuque. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe autour, ni même de tous les regards tournés vers eux depuis qu'ils ont arrêté de danser, serrés l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle lui sourit. Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureuse.

_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much **_

Si j'avais su. J'aurais eu peur. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé passer la porte du Jeffersonian, je me serais barricadée dans mon bureau. Et je serais où aujourd'hui? Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je suis amoureuse. Je suis autonome, je n'ai pas besoin d'exister à travers le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne dépends pas de lui, j'ai juste, besoin... qu'il m'embrasse? Est-ce que ça se résume à ça? Ce que les Grecs appelaient Eros, ce que moi j'appelle dopamine et noradrénaline? Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est ce qui ne se mesure pas, ce qui ne se dissèque pas. C'est l'espoir. Et, certes, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse. Embrasse moi.  
Elle n'est pas la seule à supplier, Angela fait pareil. Elle danse avec son mari sans le regarder; un détail qui pourrait le vexer s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. Et s'il ne souhaitait pas lui aussi voir ses amis prouver une fois de plus que l'amour peut se trouver dans les recoins glacés de leur labo.  
Un baiser qui tarde à venir; un baiser vécu par procuration. Comme si tous formulaient une prière silencieuse, comptant les secondes séparant leurs amis, les voyant se scruter comme deux animaux blessés. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Angela elle les pousseraient l'un contre l'autre. En réalité elle le ferait volontiers si Hodgins ne la retenait pas. Et il fait quoi le DJ, je lui ai... Ah mon Dieu!! Ça y est!! J'ai envie de hurler!! Je vais hurler, il faut que je hurle!! Il met la langue!! Ah mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu!! Ah c'est pas possible!! J'ai réussi!! Sans les pousser!! Sans les pousser au sens littéral du terme, oui. Je rêve ou Hodgins a peur que je hurle? Je ne vais pas hurler... Juste un peu? Ah! Le DJ, merci, merci, merciiiiii!! Tout est parfait! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!! Rien de tel que Chris Isaac. Si avec ça ils ne font pas l'amour sur la première table qu'ils trouvent... Wow mais il embrasse comme un Dieu!!

_**The world was on fire  
**__**No one could save me but you.  
**__**Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
**__**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
**__**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you **_

Chris, si tu savais à quel point je me fous de ce que tu dis. Enfin, pour la partie « c'est fou ce que le désir fait faire comme conneries ». Pour le reste, tu es pas trop loin du compte, même si tu mets des chemises en lamé. Je suis en train de l'embrasser. J'embrasse Bones. Pas de gui, pas de procureur en train de nous mater. Oui enfin, juste Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam et une centaine d'autres personnes. Caroline aussi en plus. Bref. Si il y en a une qui se doutait que ça arriverait, c'est elle. Je suis en train d'embrasser Bones. Ma Bones. Je sais que c'est une énorme connerie; mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle aimerait quelqu'un comme elle m'aime, non? Enfin, elle m'a regardé quand la chanteuse... Ah et merde, j'embrasse Bones. J'ai envie de Bones. Si je continue, la table la plus proche ne sera pas assez proche.

_**No, I don't want to fall in love  
**__**[This love is only gonna break your heart  
**__**No, I don't want to fall in love  
**__**[This love is only gonna break your heart  
**__**With you **_

Il avait toujours pensé que Tempérance Brennan ne se laisserait jamais embrasser comme ça en public. _Comme ça_. Il ne l'embrasse pas, il la possède complètement. Quoi qu'elle me possède pas mal aussi... Combien de temps j'ai fantasmé sur l'éventualité d'avoir des griffures Brennaniennes dans le dos? Ah Seeley, tu ressembles à ses fans pervers. Sauf que toi, tu es en train de l'embrasser. Et que tu ne peux rien faire de plus au milieu de tous ces gens, alors tu te calmes.

_**What a wicked game you play  
**__**To make me feel this way  
**__**What a wicked thing to do  
**__**To let me dream of you  
**__**What a wicked thing to say  
**__**You never felt this way  
**__**What a wicked thing to do  
**__**To make me dream of you **_

Je suis prêt à jouer à ce jeu autant qu'elle le voudra... Seigneur ayez pitié, j'ai attendu trois ans pour pouvoir la toucher et il a fallu que vous me laissiez faire ici? En fait oui, c'est un jeu vicieux. Totalement vicieux. Vous me donnez ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir au moment où je ne peux pas l'avoir. C'est mal, mal, mal mal. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis qu'un homme. Un mâle-alpha. Moi vouloir Bones. Tout de suite. Vous voyez ma conscience crier de toutes ses forces? Rhaa vous savez très bien que la conscience d'un homme se trouve exactement _là._ Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire le contraire,c'est _vous_ qui l'avez mise là. Et n'allez pas me dire que vous avez chargé Angela... Ah non, je viens de comprendre, c'est elle notre ange gardien? Mmmh, Seeley, stop. Contente toi de continuer à... tripoter Bones au lieu de virer au mysticisme. Non, tripoter c'est moche. Enfin, en même temps, c'est un peu ce que je fais. Je me demande si sa peau est aussi douce partout...

_**And I wanna fall in love  
**__**[This love is only gonna break your heart  
**__**And I want to fall in love  
**__**[This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you**_

Alors c'est ce que ça fait de se sentir observé dans un moment pareil? Encore une raison de laisser aux pervers leurs perversions. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Effectivement, si Angela n'a jamais fait dans le voyeurisme, sa joie évidente l'empêche de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses amis tendrement enlacés. Elle s'est arrêtée de danser, et peste dès qu'on lui cache la vue. Elle s'en voudrait d'agir ainsi le jour de son mariage si encore une fois, Hodgins n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Il sait ce qu'elle pense: c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Peut-être pas pour une raison conventionnelle, mais Angela l'a-t-elle jamais été? Sa meilleure amie est dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Elle même, est dans les bras du sien. Elle a passé les portes du Jeffersonian pour y insuffler un peu plus de vie, elle y a apporté l'amour. Ok, Booth m'a un peu aidée. Mais je suis quand même Mary Poppins. Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

_**ENNNNND!!**_  
_**Alors petite note explicative (quand même), il y a toujours des descriptions super graphiques de leur premier baiser dans les fictions et jamais de monologues intérieurs. J'ai eu envie de changer ça parce qu'on sait tous à quoi ressemble un baiser, mais on ignore toujours à quoi les protagonistes pensent -quand ils pensent. Évidemment, je me devais de faire se manifester leurs différences encore une fois puisqu'ils se complètent tels le Yin et le Yang dans une parfaite dichotomy. En utilisant des mirror images: cette fois c'est Booth qui est **__**biologiquement**__** agité (:p) et Bones qui est sentimentale; mec et nana en gros. I have set back the balance of light and darkness in the universe :p **_


	8. Note Finale

**Note**

Simplement pour terminer, cette histoire et parce que _Bones _est un nouveau _"Beaucoup de bruit pour Rien" _(ma pièce préférée de Shakespeare), et parce qu'Angela a cité Shakespeare dans un épisode de la saison 2 (Priest in the Churchyard), j'ai imaginé qu'elle pourrait dire à Brennan quelque chose qu'entendent Benedick et Béatrice: **"Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps".  
**Et comme dans cette histoire c'est souvent Angela qui a comploté pour qu'ils réalisent ce qu'ils ressentent -comme ce fût le cas avec Claudio, Don Pedro, Hero et Leonato pour le cas des BB Shakespeariens- je me suis dit que je devrais renommer l'histoire comme ça. Ce que j'ai donc décidé de faire. En l'honneur d'Ange, qui est la plus grande match-maker depuis Don Pedro of Arragon; en l'honneur de toutes les idées bizarres qu'elle a pu mettre dans la tête de sa meilleure amie.


End file.
